doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Alfonso Ramírez
|nacimiento = 31 de octubre de 1946 |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1989 |pais = México |estado = Activo |demo = Track46.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }}thumb|229px|right thumb|right|229 px|right thumb|right|229px Aldebarán De Tauro (LCZ-ADO).png|Aldebarán de Tauro (voz base) en la franquicia de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, su personaje más conocido. LCSHAforditaPicis.png|Afrodita de Piscis (voz base) también en la franquicia de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Sylvestrelooneysshow.png|Silvestre en El show de los Looney Tunes, Lucas y el Espíritu de Navidad, I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat, Los nuevos Looney Tunes y Loonatics, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. LaMole.png|Ben Grimm / La Mole en Los Cuatro Fantásticos, Hulk: El hombre increíble y Spider-Man, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Jet-black-cowboy-bebop-65.2.jpg|Jet Black en Cowboy Bebop. Shredder_2003.jpg|Utron Shredder en Las Tortugas Ninja (2003). Frank TRIPP.jpg|Frank Tripp en CSI: Miami. Lionel_luthor.jpg|Lionel Luthor en Smallville. OptimusPrimeAOE.jpg|Optimus Prime en Transformers: La era de la extinción. 20180821050010!CyberverseOptimus.jpg|El mismo personaje en Transformers: Cyberverse. KingofOoo.png|Rey de Ooo en Hora de aventura (Temps. 6 - 7, 9). Bubba wheelhouse.png|Bubba Wheelhouse Jr. en Cars 3. Roscoe thunder hollow speedway.png|Roscoe también en Cars 3. Percy Polie.jpg|Percy Polie en Rolie Polie Olie. Papa.png|Nobisuke Nobi en Doraemon (Temps 1 - 3). LarryTUFF.jpg|Larry en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Azul-falcone-harvey-birdman-attorney-at-law-84.6.jpg|Halcón Azul en Harvey Birdman, abogado. Charles RodmanApes.jpeg|Charles Rodman en El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución. Mr_Howard.jpg|El Sr. Howard en ICarly. Tumblr_inline_o755g0aS5K1qlr65v_500.jpg|Victor Rodenmaar Jr. en El misterio de Anubis. 291214_full.jpg|Hibble (Morgan Freeman) en Moll Flanders. Othello_1995.png|La voz de Otelo (Laurence Fishburne). Murph_Storm.gif|Dale "Murph" Murphy (John C. Reilly) en La tormenta perfecta. Albert_Finney_Before_the_Devil_Knows_You're_Dead.png|Charles Hanson (Albert Finney en Antes que el dibalo sepa que estás muerto. Harrypotter_nick.jpg|Nick Casi Decapitado en las dos primeras películas de Harry Potter. HRSChandraSuresh.png|Chandra Suresh en Héroes. SPM-Tombstone.png|Lonnie Lincoln / Tombstone en Spider Man. HHI-GeneralRoss.png|General Ross en Hulk: El hombre increíble. HNS-Lagarto.png|Dr. Curt Connors / Lagarto en El Hombre Araña: La Serie. SPM-Kraven.png|Sergei Kravinoff / Kraven el Cazador también en Spider Man. SPM-Daredevil.png|Matt Murdock / Daredevil también en Spider Man. SPM-HerbertLandon.png|Herbert Landon también en Spider Man. Norman_Osborn_PS4.png|Norman Osborn en el videojuego de Spider-Man. ADH-Magneto.png|Mangneto en Iron Man: aventuras de hierro. EMH-ComandanteSkrull.png|Comandante Skrull en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. SDS-Odin.png|Odin en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. SDS-CabezadeHuevo.png|Cabeza de Huevo en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. Danzou.png|Danzō Shimura en Naruto: Shippūden. LLdMM Orton viejo.png|Orton Mahlson en La ley de Milo Murphy. Hex.jpeg|Hex (2ª voz) en Ben 10. Gran_Maestro_Tienson.png|Gran Maestro Tienson en Soul Hunter. Sawatari.png|Sawatari en Bleach. Maximilian.jpg|Maximilian Johann von Uger en Saga of Tanya the Evil. Sr. Treeger.jpg|Sr. Treeger en Friends (Temps. 1 - 5). Rafael Zorro.jpg|Rafael Montero en La máscara del Zorro. Chris_Sabian.jpg|Teniente Chris Sabian en El mediador. Fagin_Ron_Moody.jpg|Fagin (Ron Moody) en ¡Oliver!. 4039-8801.jpg|Dr. Abraham Van Helsing en Drácula (1958) (redoblaje). Handi.jpg|El Mahdi en Khartoum. Charllytton.gif|Sir Charles Lytton en La Pantera Rosa (redoblaje). Napoleon Cross.jpg|Napoleon Croos en No hay héroe pequeño (versión Videomax). Percyrose.jpg|Percy Rose en Nikita. Srta Etha.PNG|Srta. Etha en Barney y sus amigos. SHK3Raúl.png|Raúl en Shrek tercero. Tumblr_m9wejydm6B1r67deqo1_500.png|Alfred Pennyworth en Aves de Rapiña. Dillon_Leonard_6456.jpg|Dillon en Alien 3. CONKLIN.jpg|Alexander Conklin en las dos primeras películas de Jason Bourne. William_Earle_.jpg|William Earle en Batman inicia. JeanClaude.jpg|Jean Claude en Búsqueda implacable. Alksandersatc.png|Aleksandr Petrovsky en Sexo en la ciudad. El gran Dragon en Merlin.jpg|El gran dragón (John Hurt) en Las aventuras de Merlín (Primera versión). 734533-9021243-Entei35.jpg|Entei en Pokémon 3: El hechizo de los Unown. Terada.jpg|Terada en Mob Psycho 100. Gunter Kites (JG).png|Gunter Kites en El juego del comodín Liukeng.png|Liu Kang en Mortal Kombat: Annihilation 400 3 Cubee 4394522.jpg|Dink en Cubitos. TenienteAlBresserHES1971.png|Teniente Al Bresser (Harry Guardino) en Harry el Sucio (1971) (Netflix) 194043.jpg|Sheriff Thomas Emery en Ash contra el mal. Xavier-the-villain-the-flintstones-on-the-rocks-35.3.jpg|Xavier en Una piedra en el matrimonio Picapiedra. Tetherby.png|Tetherby en The Loud House. Robert Hawkins (SS).jpg|Robert Hawkins en Static Shock. Lincoln-lapicero-foster-home.png|Lapicero Abraham Lincoln en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. Sam_shepard.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Sam Shepard. Chris_cooper_2014.jpg|Voz recurrente de Chris Cooper. JohnCarrollLynch_.jpg|Voz recurrente de John Carroll Lynch. Jeffrey_Tambor.jpg|Jeffrey Tambor, otro actor que ha doblado recurrentemente. 230-0.jpg|Voz recurrente de Ailton Graça en las producciones brasileñas. Alfonso Ramírez (nacido el 31 de octubre de 1946) es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por haber dado voz a Aldebarán de Tauro y a Afrodita de Piscis en la franquicia de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, además de Jet Black en Cowboy Bebop, Shredder (Destructor) en la serie animada de 2003 de Las Tortugas Ninja, La Mole en Los Cuatro Fantásticos, Nick Casi Decapitado en la saga de Harry Potter, Frank Tripp en CSI: Miami y Lionel Luthor en Smallville entre muchos otros. Su tono de voz es casi idéntico al del fallecido actor Luis Puente. Estudió arte dramático en la escuela de Miguel Córcega. Filmografía Películas Sam Shepard * El niño y el fugitivo (2012) - Tom Blankenship * Felon (2008) - Gordon * Stealth: La amenaza invisible (2005) - Cap. Cummings * La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) - Tte. William Garrison * Swordfish: Acceso autorizado (2001) - Senador Jim Reisman * La promesa (2001) - Pollack (doblaje original) Chris Cooper * Llegando a través del centeno (2015) - Jd salinger * Recuérdame (2010) - Sgto. Neil Craig * Un enemigo en casa (2007) - Robert Hannsen * La supremacía Bourne (2004) - Conklin * Identidad desconocida (2002) - Conklin * El señor de los caballos (1998) - Frank Booker John Lithgow * Cementerio maldito (2019) - Jud Crandall * Guerra de papás 2 (2017) - Sr. Whitaker * Interestelar (2014) - Donald * Locos por los votos (2012) - Glen Wotch * El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución (2011) - Charles Rodman John Carroll Lynch * Milagros del cielo (2016) - Pastor Scott * The Invitation (2015) - Pruitt * Ambiciones secretas (2003) - Grant Ashby * Fargo (1996) - Norm Gunderson (doblaje original) Jeffrey Tambor * Los pingüinos de papá (2011) - Sr. Gremmins * Win Win (2011) - Stephen Vigman * Un mono de película (2003) - J.T. "Guppin" Crane * Pollock (2000) - Clem Greenberg Harry Lennix * Little Britain USA (2008) - Presidente de los Estados Unidos * Baile urbano (2007) - Tío Nathan * Ray (2004) - Joe Adams * Matrix recargado (2003) - Lock Jonathan Hyde * Una razón para vivir (2017) - Dr. Entwistle * La cumbre escarlata (2015) - Oglivie * Jack y los frijoles mágicos (2001) - Dussan * Anaconda (1997) - Warren Westridge Frank Langella * Capitán Fantástico (2016) - Jack * Wall Street: El dinero nunca duerme (2010) - Louis Zabell * La pirata (1995) - Dawg Brown Keith David * Alocada obsesión (2009) - Corbitt * La batalla de Riddick (2004) - Imam * La barbería (2002) - Lester Scott Wilson * A prueba de hombres (2007) - Warden Gasque * Monster: Asesina en serie (2003) - Horton/Last "John" * Shiloh (1996) - Judd Travers Ed Harris * La piel del deseo (2003) - Lester Farley * Muerte interior (2003) - Oscar Vogel * Estado de gracia (1990) - Frankie Flannery Kevin McNulty * Perseguido (2004) - John Bakely * Milagro en la montaña (2000) - Dave * Descenso final (1997) - Henry Gibbons Bruce McGill * Una noche para sobrevivir (2015) - Pat Mullen * Justo en la mira (2008) - Phil McCullough [[Corbin Bernsen|'Corbin Bernsen']] * Larceny (2017) - Price * La pajareada (2011) - Gil Gordon William Hurt * La huésped (2013) - Tío Jeb * El señor maravilloso (1993) - Tom Powers Boothe * MacGruber (2010) - Coronel James Faith * Camino sin retorno (1997) - Sheriff Potter David Paymer * Arrástrame al infierno (2009) - Jim Jacks * Gente de la ciudad (1990) - Ira Shalowitz Brent Spiner * Superhéroes: La película (2008) - Dr. Strom * El aviador (2004) - Robert Gross Fred Willard * Nunca podría ser tuya (2008) - Marty Watkin * Mejor de exposición (2000) - Buck Laughlin David Roberts * Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) - Capitán Dolan * Matrix revoluciones (2003) - Capitán Roland Peter Mullan * La leyenda de Excalibur (2007) - Odoacro * Rescatista de un criminal (2000) - Stevie Owen Teale * Tsunami: El día después (2006) - James Peabody * Judas (2004) - Flavio William Forsythe * El color del crimen (2006) - Agente Boyle * De ladrón a policía (1999) - Hardcastle Julian Wadham * Dominion: Precuela del exorcista (2005) - Mayor Granville * El exorcista: El comienzo (2004) - Mayor Granville Tim Pigott-Smith * V de venganza (2005) - Creedy * Johnny English (2003) - Pegaso Michael Gross * Terror bajo la tierra 4 (2004) - Hiram Gummer * Fantasmas asesinos (1996) - Jon Porter Christopher Walken * Canguro Jack (2003) - Salvatore Maggio * Atrápame si puedes (2002) - Frank Abagnale Eugene Levy * American Pie: La boda (2003) - Noah Levenstein * American Pie: Tu primera vez (1999) - Noah Levenstein James Woods * Northfork: almas olvidadas (2003) - Walter O'Brian * La huida (1994) - Jack Benyon (Redoblaje) John Cleese * Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (2002) - Nick Casi Decapitado * Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) - Nick Casi Decapitado Ron Perlman * Blade II (2002) - Reinhardt * Enemigo al acecho (2001) - Koulikov Tom Wilkinson * La importancia de llamarse Ernesto (2002) - Dr. Frederick Chasuble * Crimen imperdonable (2001) - Dr. Matt Fowler Barry Shabaka Henley * Ali (2001) - Jabir Herbert Muhammad * Una pareja explosiva (1998) - Bobby Raymond J. Barry * Día de entrenamiento (2001) - Lou Jacobs * Jamaica bajo cero (1993) - Kurt Hemphill Michael Cavanaugh * Bailando en septiembre (2000) - Harbor * Militia (2000) - Coronel Jim Donaman Stuart Wilson * Límite Vertical (2000) - Royce Garrett * La Máscara del Zorro (1998) - Rafael Montero Harvey Keitel * U-571 (2000) - Henry Klough * Bugsy (1991) - Mickey Cohen David Carradine * 2 Days in the Valley (1996) - Doug Creighton * Dos pájaros a tiro (1990) - Eugene Sorenson Tom Sizemore * El demonio vestido de azul (1995) - DeWitt Albright * True Romance (1993) - Cody Nicholson Charles S. Dutton * Cacería sangrienta (1994) - Walter Cole * Alien 3 (1992) - Dillon Jeffrey Jones * Valmont (1989) - Gercourt * Amadeus (1984) - José II de Habsburgo Otros * María Magdalena (2018) - Felipe (Uri Gavriel) (2018) * Noche de juegos (2018) - Donald Anderton (Danny Huston) * La Wedding Planner (2017) - Gérard (Lionnel Astier) * Clinical (2017) - Dr. Saul (Nestor Serrano) * Popstar: Nunca te detengas (2016) - Harry Duggins (Tim Meadows) * Cazafantasmas (2016) - Gerente del teatro (Michael McDonnald) (trailer) * La resurrección de Cristo (2016) - Pilato (Peter Firth) * Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) - Él mismo (Neil deGrasse Tyson) * Zoolander 2 (2016) - Chazz Spencer (John Malkovich) * Siguiendo una corazonada (2015) - Gary Walker (John Bourgeois) * Asesinatos reales: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden (2015) - Lemaster Cane (Julian Christopher) * La verdad oculta (2015) - Abogado defensor (Jason Davis) * Revancha (2015) - Él mismo (Jim Lampley) (versión The Weinstein Company) * Vacaciones (2015) - Esposo furioso (R.F. Daley) * Ted 2 (2015) - Karl Jackson (Jay Patterson) * Los 4 fantásticos (2015) - Miembro de consejo (Jim Gleason) * Misión: Imposible – Nación secreta (2015) - Primer Ministro del Reino Unido (Tom Hollander) * Hacker: Amenaza en la red (2015) - Sadak (Yorick van Wageningen) * De amor y dinero (2014) - Paul Vittorio (David Warshofsky) * Boulevard (2014) - Winston (Bob Odenkirk) * Mar negro (2014) - Peters (David Threlfall) * Matar al mensajero (2014) - Voces adicionales * Reescribiendo (2014) - Jim Harper (Chris Elliott) * El juez (2014) - Juez Carter (Daryl Edwards) y Jurado #3 (Peter McDonald) * Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) - Scriba (Ken Bones) * Annabelle (2014) - Padre Perez (Tony Amendola) * La leyenda de Hércules (2014) - Quirón (Rade Serbedzija) (versión Diamond Films) * Transformers: La era de la extinción (2014) - Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) * X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) - Secretario de defensa (Matt Cooke) * Un tipo rudo 2 (2014) - Leandro Herrera (Andrew Divoff) * Los de abajo (2013) - Juez Edward J. Elum (Eddie Elum) * Condenados (2013) - Inspector Gitchell (Rex Linn) * Los elegidos (2013) - Edwin Pollard (J.K. Simmons) * Balada de un hombre común (2013) - Mitch Gorfein (Ethan Phillips) * Cuestión de tiempo (2013) - Papá (Bill Nighy) * Capitán Phillips (2013) - Soldado de marina #2 * La noche de la expiación (2013) - Voces adicionales * Kick-Ass 2 (2013) - Eyal (Stewart Scudamore) * Behind the Candelabra (2013) - Seymour Heller (Dan Aykroyd) * Nicky Deuce (2013) - Bobby Huevos (James Gandolfini) * Las hermanas vampiro (2012) - Presentación e insertos * El vengador del futuro (2012) Vilos Cohaagen (Bryan Cranston) * Poderes ocultos (2012) - Howard McColm (Garrick Hagon) / Entrevistador de los años 70 (Robert G. Slade) / Hombre de la libreta (Markus Parilo) * Silver Linings Playbook (2012) - Dr. Cliff Patel (Anupam Kher) (versión Videomax) * Invencibles (2012) - Operador Especial Mayor Otto Miller * Amo la cocina (2011) - Max Templeton (Peter Bowles) * Margaret (2011) - Russell Deutsch (Jonathan Hadary) * Contagio (2011) - Dennis French (Enrico Colantoni) * Caballo de guerra (2011) - Subastador (Gerard McSorley) * Al filo de la cornisa (2011) - Detective Hollis Lucetti (Terrence Howard) (2ª versión) * El águila de la legión perdida (2011) - Claudius (Dakin Matthews) * Lintera Verde (2011) - Abin Sur (Temuera Morrison) (trailer) * El mecánico (2011) - Harry McKenna (Donald Sutherland) * Nacidos para matar (2011) - Agente (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) (versión TV) * Winter - El delfín (2011) - Consejero Fitch (Marc Macaulay) * Demasiado grande para fracasar (2011) - Insertos * Tropa de élite 2 (2010) - Delegado Barata (Rogério Trindade) * Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) - Mundungus Fletcher (Andy Linden) * No conoces a Jack (2010) - Dave Gorosh (Adam Mucci) * Henry's Crime (2010) - Frank (Bill Duke) * Machete (2010) - Comerciales (Joseph Campos) * El último viaje de Chance (2009) - Insertos * Puños de honra (2009) - Tito (Steven Bauer) (3ª versión) * El libro de los maestros (2009) - Guerrero medieval (Mikhail Yefremov) * Los secretos del poder (2009) - George Fergus (Jeff Daniels) * Hurricane Season (2009) - Sr. Randolph ( Courtney B. Vance) * El descenso 2 (2009) - Voces adicionales * Julie & Julia (2009) - Paul Child (Stanley Tucci) * I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell (2009) - Profesor (Edward Hibbert) * En la tormenta (2009) - Lord Halifax (Donald Sumpter) / Narración * Te amaré por siempre (2009) - Dr. David Kendrick (Stephen Tobolowsky) * Una pareja dispareja (2009) - Larry Birkheim (Brennan Brown) * Sherlock Holmes (2009) - Embajador Standish (William Hope) * Sector 9 (2009) - Francois Moraneu (Nick Blake) * Mi falso prometido (2009) - Truck (Ricky Muse) * Damage (2009) - Val Sullivan (Eric Keenleyside) * Brüno (2009) - Ron Paul (versión Sony) * Ben 10: Invasión alienígena (2009) - El Gran Ed (Patrick Cok) * Difícil de romper (2009) - Bishop Wilkes (Albert Hall) * El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - Maestro de danza (Michael Owens) (versión Warner) * La cláusula de Navidad (2008) - Bob (doblaje México D.F.) * El amante (2008) - Peter (Liam Neeson) * El tesoro de labou (2008) - Alcalde Adams (Ray Nagin) * Pathology (2008) - Dr. Quentin Morris (John de Lancie) * Quémese después de leerse (2008) - Cirujano (Jeffrey DeMunn) * Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) - Insertos * El fin de los tiempos (2008) - Entrevistador (Armand Schultz) * ¡Sí señor! (2008) - Wess (Rocky Carroll) * Fotografía esto (2008) - Bruce (Pierre Lenoir) * The Other Boleyn Girl (2008) - Médico (Michael Smiley) * A prueba de fuego (2008) - Pastor Strauss (Alex Kendrick) * La última oportunidad (2008) - Marvin (Richard Schiff) (doblaje de TV) * Reyes de la calle (2008) - Detective Terrence Washington (Terry Crews) * Búsqueda implacable (2008) - Jean Claude (Olivier Rabourdin) * Suegra al ataque (2008) - Gene Cooper (Ken Howard) * Misión Babilonia (2008) - Darquandier (Lambert Wilson) * Detective por error (2008) - Agente Peters (Miguel Ferrer) * Einstein y Eddington (2008) - Fritz Haber (Anton Lesser) * Jumper (2008) - Portero (Angelo Lopez) * Una canción americana (2008) - Aziz (Robert Davi) * Gángster americano (2007) - Detective Trupo (Josh Brolin) * Asesino solitario (2007) - Shiro Yanagawa (Ryo Ishibashi) * Mr. Brooks (2007) - Hawkins (Ruben Santiago-Hudson) * La noche es nuestra (2007) - Michael Solo (Antoni Corone) (1ª versión) / Jefe Albert "Burt" Grusinsky (Robert Duvall) (2ª versión) * Sé quién me mató (2007) - Dr. Jameson (Gregory Itzin) * El reino (2007) - Príncipe Thamer (Raad Rawi) * Rise: Cazadora de sangre (2007) - Detective Clyde Rawlins (Michael Chiklis) * El títere (2007) - Edward Ashen (Bob Gunton) * Camino hacia el terror 2 (2007) - Dale Murphy (Henry Rollins) * Mi mascota es un monstruo (2007) - Sargento Strunk (Marshall Napier) * Antes que el diablo sepa que estás muerto (2007) - Charles Hanson (Albert Finney) * 4 meses, 3 semanas, 2 días (2007) - Dr. Radu * The Hunting Party (2007) - Cazador en bar (Branko Smiljanic) (2ª versión) * La reina de Persia (2006) - Príncipe Memucan (Omar Sharif) * Serpientes a bordo (2006) - Voces adicionales * Guardianes de altamar (2006) - Butch Flythe * Miss Potter (2006) - Rupert Potter (Bill Paterson) * Extraña familia (2006) - Doug Clayton (Edward Herrmann) * Como gustéis (2006) - Jacques (Kevin Kline) * La última carta (2006) - El Sueco (Vladimir Kulich) * Un día perfecto (2006) - Vaganbundo (Tom Nowicki) / Doctor (Wayne Ferrara) * El culto siniestro (2006) - Piloto (Matthew Walker) * Annapolis (2006) - Bill Huard (Brian Goodman) * La vida de los otros (2006) - Gerd Wiesler (Ulrich Mühe) * El perfume: Historia de un asesino (2006) - Pélissier (Jaume Montané) * La reina (2006) - Lord Airlie (Douglas Reith) (1ª versión) / Robin Janvrin (Roger Allam) (2ª versión) * Desayuno en Plutón (2005) - Benny Feely (Paraic Breathnach) * El cómplice silencioso (2005) - Voces adicionales * Venganza en el Sol Naciente (2005) - Maestro de ceremonia * Serenity (2005) - Jayne (Adam Baldwin) * Lassie (2005) - El Duque (Peter O'Toole) * Batman inicia (2005) - Earl (Rutger Hauer) * Una princesa de incógnito (2005) - Padre de Isabela * El exorcismo de Emily Rose (2005) - Karl Gunderson (Colm Feore) * Los productores (2005) - Gary Beach (Roger DeBris) * Munich (2005) - General Hofi (Samuel Calderon) * Syriana (2005) - Fred (Don Whatley) * La intérprete (2005) - Nils Lud (Jesper Christensen) * El tigre y la nieve (2005) - Fuad (Jean Reno) * Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) - Oficial (Roman Podhora) (2ª versión) * Una estrella en el colegio (2005) - Sr. Thomas (Rick Overton) * El luchador (2005) - Presentador en ring (Rance Howard) * Frankenfish: La criatura del pantano (2004) - Jeff, el cazador (Tomas Arana) * Bobby Jones, la historia de un campeón (2004) - Jimmy Maiden (Hilton McRae) * La chica de al lado (2004) - Director Salinger (Harris Laskawy) * El maestro de la Kung-fusión (2004) - La Bestia (Siu-Lung Leung) * De-Lovely (2004) - Gerald Murphy (Kevin McNally) * Ike: Countdown to D-Day (2004) - RAdm. Bert Ramsay (Kevin J. Wilson) * Más allá de la muerte (2004) - Charles Bannister (Michael St. John Smith) * El último viaje (2004) - Burt Walling (Peter Onorati) * Juego de viernes por la noche (2004) - L.V. Miles (Grover Coulson) * Criaturas salvajes 2 (2004) - Niles Dunlop (Anthony John Denison) * El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) - Dr. Davis (Gregg Edelman) * La barbería 2: De vuelta en el negocio (2004) - Alderman Brown (Robert Wisden) * Anaconda 2: En busca de la orquídea sangrienta (2004) - Sr. Van Dyke (Nicholas Hope) * El amable Ben: Segunda parte (2003) - Cal Stryker (Jack Conley) * Alma de héroes (2003) - Narrador (David McCulough) (segunda versión) * Monster: Asesina en serie (2003) - Charles (Brett Rice) * Todopoderoso (2003) - Jack Baylor (Philip Baker Hall) * S.W.A.T. (2003) - Richard Segerstrom (Bruce Gray) * La vida de David Gale (2003) - Braxton Belyeu (Leon Rippy) * Fuego nuclear (2003) - Profesor Miller (John B. Lowe) * 44 minutos bajo fuego (2003) - Harris (Ray Baker) * Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) - Director de cine (Roger Corman) * Pancho Villa como él mismo (2003) - Director William (Michael McKean) * Un hombre diferente (2003) - Ty Frost (Steve Eastin) * Un amor inesperado (2003) - Abogado (Earl Carroll) * La leyenda de Johnny Lingo (2003) - Insertos * Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) - Administrador del muelle * La sonrisa de Mona Lisa (2003) - Edward Staunton (Terence Rigby) * Acuérdate de mí (2003) - Esposo de Alessia (Blas Roca-Rey) * Didi: El cupido atolondrado (2003) - Deus (Herson Capri) * Ben: Peligro en la montaña (2002) - Norwood Malone (Stephen Bridgewater) * 40 días y 40 noches (2002) - Padre Maher (Stanley Anderson) * En defensa del honor (2002) - Coronel Werner Visser (Marcel Iures) * Daño Colateral (2002) - Ed (J. Kenneth Campbell) * Waking Up in Reno (2002) - Doctor (Holmes Osborne) * Cazador de cocodrilos: Curso en colisión (2002) - Director Reynolds (Steve Bastoni) * El final del programa (2002) - Ed Nbrezki (Henry Goodman) * Reemplazando a papá (2002) - Voces adicionales * El amor duele (2002) - Damien Wiles (Charles Guardino) * Sociedad secreta 2 (2002) - Winston Taft (Andrew Gilles) * Sueño de amor (2002) - Recepcionista (Nicholas Wyman) * Señales (2002) - Cunningham (Ted Sutton) * XxX (2002) - Senador Hotchkiss (Tom Everett) * Ali G (2002) - David Carlton (Charles Dance) * Y ahora... Damas y Caballeros (2002) - Comprador de joyas * La vida continúa (2002) - Stan Michaels (Allan Corduner) * Hermano camaleón (2002) - Hermano Genio (Gary Anthony Williams) * 007: Otro día para morir (2002) - Vlad (Mikhail Gorevoy) * El novato (2002) - Dave Paterson (Blue Deckert) * El rostro oscuro de la ley (2002) - James Barcomb (Jonathan Banks) * Insomnia (2002) - Warfield (Ian Tracey) * Niñera por accidente: La historia continúa (2001) - Karl Hausen (Rory Knox Johnston) * El destino de un cowboy (2001) - Voces adicionales * Los visitantes (2001) - Conde de Warwick (Robert Glenister) * Pearl Harbor (2001) - Adm. Chester W. Nimitz (Graham Beckel) * Atila (2001) - Teodosio (Tim Curry) * How High (2001) - Entrenador Bill (Hector Elizondo) * Cinco Evas y un Adán (2001) - Halloran/Strukov (Jay Brazeau) * No es otra tonta película americana (2001) - Papá de Jake (Lyman Ward) * Fantasmas de Marte (2001) - Uno (Duane Davis) * Rock Star (2001) - Sr. Cole (Michael Shamus Wiles) * El maullido del gato (2001) - George Thomas (Victor Slezak) * El reto (2001) - Fink (Mark Margolis) * Un verano inolvidable (2001) - Rand Parrish (Bruce Davison) * Las últimas órdenes (2001) - Lenny (David Hemmings) * Charlotte Gray (2001) - Mirabel (Ron Cook) * Amélie (2001) - Raymond Dufayel (Serge Merlin) * La gran estafa (2001) - Frank Walsh (Michael Delano) * Evolución (2001) - Reportero (Steve Kehela) * Conquistando Londres (2001) - James Browning (Paul Ridley) * El mosquetero (2001) - Cardenal Richeliu (Stephen Rea) (doblaje original) * La intriga del collar (2001) - Rey Luis XVI (Simon Shackleton) * El sastre de Panamá (2001) - Scott Luxmore (David Hayman) * Beethoven 4 (2001) - Johnnie Simmons (Mark Lindsay Chapman) * Irene, yo y mi otro yo (2000) - Coronel Patington (Robert Forster) * Billy Elliot (2000) - Sr. Elliot (Gary Lewis) * Al calor de las armas (2000) - Joe Sarno (James Caan) * Los suplentes (2000) - Pat Summerall * Divinas criaturas (2000) - Det. Inspector Hepburn (Alex Norton) * Dos vidas contigo (2000) - Angello Pardipillo (Robert Loggia) * Muerte al acecho (2000) - Carlos (Carmen Argenziano) * La tormenta perfecta (2000) - Dale Murphy (John C. Reilly) * Criaturas de la noche (2000) - Paris Ogilvie (Lewis Fitz-Gerald) * Anatomía (2000) - Profesor Grombek (Traugott Buhre) * Los ríos color púrpura (2000) - Rector (Didier Flamand) * Prueba de vida (2000) - Vecino (Diego Trujillo) * El profesor chiflado 2 (2000) - Cletus Klump (Eddie Murphy) * Punto muerto (2000) - Jack Fisque (John Finn) * Mi vida como una rata (2000) - Tío Matt (Frank Kelly) * 28 días (2000) - Daniel (Reni Santoni) * Huída forzosa (1999) - Bobby Benedetto (Anthony LaPaglia) * Viaje al peligro (1999) - Reddick (Udo Kier) * Hombres misteriosos (1999) - Rajá Azul/Jeffrey (Hank Azaria) * Ed TV (1999) - Sr. Whitaker (Rob Reiner) * El director chiflado (1999) - Terry Stricter (Terence Stamp) * Ojos bien cerrados (1999) - Sandor Szavost (Sky Dumont) * Desapareció sin dejar rastro (1999) - Ministro (Danny Pawlick) * Terremoto en Nueva York (1999) - Teniente Greene (Andrew Johnston) * Mientras nieva sobre los cedros (1999) - Alvin Hooks (James Rebhorn) * La historia de la familia Partridge (1999) - Harold (Richard Fancy) * Cielo de octubre (1999) - Dir. Turner (Chris Ellis) * Prófugos (1999) - Sheriff Dex Drier (Timothy Dalton) * El retorno de Alex Kelly (1999) - Sr. Kelly (Barry Flatman) * Reptilian (1999) - Gral. Don Howell (Matt Landers) * Dudley de la montaña (1999) - Jefe Kumquat (Alex Rocco) * El informante (1999) - Voces diversas * Los miserbales (1998) - Doctor (Peter Mackriel) * El gran golpe (1998) - Padre de Pam (Elliott Gould) * Trabajo sucio (1998) - Travis Cole (Christopher McDonald) * El mediador (1998) - Cap. Chris Sabian (Kevin Spacey) * Psicosis (1998) - Milton Arbogast (William H. Macy) * Blade: Cazador de vampiros (1998) - Angel Queen (Donal Logue) * Una novia para papá (1998) - Tyler Maxwell (Tom Amandes) * Barney: la gran aventura (1998) - Abuelo Greenfield (George Hearn) * Perdidos en el espacio (1998) - Hombre de negocios (Edward Fox) * Mi cita con la hija del presidente (1998) - Presidente Richmond (Dabney Coleman) * Criaturas salvajes (1998) - Tom Baxter (Robert Wagner) * El gran Lebowski (1998) - Da Fino (Jon Polito) * Joe (1998) - Sr. Baker (Lawrence Pressman) * El relojero (1998) - Sr. Brogan (Eugen Cristea) * Los expedientes secretos X: La película (1998) - Insertos * Daniel el travieso 2 (1998) - Abuelo Johnson (George Kennedy) * Aldrich Ames: Doble agente (1998) - Aldrich Ames (Timothy Hutton) * Una pareja explosiva (1998) - Bobby (Barry Shabaka Henley) / Título e insertos * Perturbados (1998) - Oficial Cox (David Paetkau) (doblaje original) * George de la selva (1997) - Arthur (John Bennett Perry) * Avión presidencial (1997) - Andrei Kolshak (Elya Baskin) * El quinto elemento (1997) - Finger (voz) * La colonia (1997) - Stavros (Mickey Rourke) * Con Air: Riesgo en el aire (1997) - General * Oliver Twist (1997) - Alguacil (Ned Dennehy) * ¿Es o no es? (1997) - Reverendo Morgan (Richard Woods) * El santo (1997) - Presidente Karpov (Yevgeni Lazarev) * El gran escándalo (1997) - Julian Messenger (Ben Kingsley) * La casa de Angelo (1997) - Sir Robert (Julian Glover) * El niño carnicero (1997) - Sargento (Sean McGinley) * Las alas de la paloma (1997) - Eugenio (Georgio Serafini) * Amistad (1997) - Senador Calton (Arliss Howard) * El fanático (1996) - Bernie (Kurt Fuller) * Celtic Pride (1996) - Voces adicionales * El secreto de Mary Reilly (1996) - Sir Danvers (Ciarán Hinds) * Moll Flanders (1996) - Hibble (Morgan Freeman) * Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) - Agente Especial Stanley Chase (John Saxon) * La carrera del sol (1996) - Jack (Kevin Tighe) * Un hombre entre sombras (1996) - Capitén Harris (Ryan Cutrona) * La sombra de la corrupción (1996) - Frank Anselmo (Danny Aiello) * La sangre que nos une (1996) - Bob (Dan Hedaya) (2ª versión) * El profesor chiflado (1996) - Terry Stricter (Terence Stamp) * Virus (1996) - George Skanz (David Fox) * El regreso de Annie (1995) - Oliver "Papá" Warbucks (George Hearn), Presentación e insertos * Alerta máxima 2 (1995) - General Stanley Cooper (Kurtwood Smith) * In the Mouth of Madness (1995) - Sutter Cane (Jürgen Prochnow) * Fuego contra fuego (1995) - Sgto. Drucker (Mykelti Williamson) * Amor de locos (1995) - Richard Roberts (Jude Ciccolella) * Mortal Kombat 2 (1995) - Liu Kang (Robin Shou) * El amo de la casa (1995) - Sr. Younger (Ron Canada) * El imitador (1995) - Forense (Charles Branklyn) / Fiscal (Don West) * El regreso de Annie (1995) - Oliver Warbucks (George Hearn) * Asalto al tren del dinero (1995) - Kowalski (Skipp Sudduth) * Ace Ventura 2: Un loco en África (1995) - Fulton Greenwall (Ian McNeice) * Babe: El puerquito valiente (1995) - Narrador (Roscoe Lee Browne) * Otelo (1995) - Otelo (Laurence Fishburne) * Mientras dormías (1995) - Ox Callaghan (Peter Boyle) * Hackers (1995) - Agente Richard Gill (Wendell Pierce) * Asuntos pendientes antes de morir (1995) - Teniente Atwater (Marshall Bell) * Juicio por jurado popular (1994) - Director (David Cronenberg) * El Cuervo (1994) - Grange (Tony Todd) / Presentación e insertos (redoblaje) * Lassie (1994) - Voces adicionales * Un millón para Juan (1994) - Héctor Delgado (Victor Rivers) * Un simple mortal (1994) - Sacerdote (Vincent D'Onofrio) * La lotería del amor (1994) - Abogado de Muriel * Fuga de Absolom (1994) - Hawkins (Ernie Hudson) * Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) - Narración * Mi primer beso 2 (1994) - Stanley (Ben Stein) * El demoledor (1993) - Voz del mensaje de falta a la moralidad verbal * Jamaica bajo cero (1993) - Comentarista deportivo * Los niños del maíz 2: El sacrificio final (1993) - Wayde McKenzie (Robert C. Treveiler) * Nuestra propia casa (1993) - Gerente de restaurante * La edad de la inocencia (1993) - Henry van der Luyden (Michael Gough) * La balada del Pequeño Jo (1993) - Sam (Jeffrey Andrews) * La lista de Schindler (1993) - General nazi * Tierra de sombras (1993) - Christopher Riley (John Wood) * Un destello en la oscuridad (1992) - Entrevistador (Clement von Franckestein) * El mundo según Wayne (1992) - Noah Vanderhoff (Brian Doyle-Murray) * Unlawful Entry (1992) - Oficial Roy Cole (Roger E. Mosley) (redoblaje) * Héroe accidental (1992) - Conklin (Christian Clemenson) * Boomerang (1992) - Presentación e insertos * Oscar (1991) - Eduardo Provolone (Kirk Douglas)(redoblaje) * Marea de fuego (1991) - Alderman Marty (J.T. Walsh) * El padre de la novia (1991) - Sr. MacKenzie (Peter Michael Goetz) (redoblaje) * El silencio de los inocentes (1991) - Agente del FBI (George A. Romero) / Sargento Tate (Danny Darst) * ¿Y dónde está el policía? 2 1/2 (1991) - Policía (Alexander Folk) / Reportero (Larry McCormick) / Ken (Ken Kerman) * Danza con lobos (1990) - Teniente Elgin (Charles Rocket) * Un estafador con suerte (1990) - Donald Williamson (Del Close) * El señor de las moscas (1990) - Insertos (redoblaje) * El exorcista III (1990) - Padre Helix (Lee Richardson) (redoblaje) * Arma secreta (1989) - Edward Teller (Barry Yourgrau) * Turner & Hooch (1989) - Jeff Foster (Kevin Scannell) * Arturo 2: El millonario arruinado (1988) - Hobson (John Gielgud) * Fuerza Delta (1986) - General Woodbridge (John Vaughn) (redoblaje) * Brazil (1985) - Sr. Kurtzmann (Ian Holm) (redoblaje) * Locademia de policía (1984) - Cadete Eugene Tackleberry (David Graf) * Un cuento de Navidad (1984) - Viejo Joe (Peter Woodthorpe) * Cara cortada (1983) - Mel Bernstein (Harris Yulin) (3ª versión) * La estrella del 80 (1983) - Vince Roberts (Stuart Damon) / Vendedor de armas (James Blendick) * Parque Gorky (1983) - Jack Osborne (Lee Marvin) * Vacaciones (1983) - Líder del equipo SWAT (Scott Perry) * Videodrome: Cuerpos invadidos (1983) - Profesor Brian O'Blivion (Jack Creley) * Blade Runner (1982) - Holden (Morgan Paull) (redoblaje) * Tootsie (1982) - Lester Nichols (Charles Durning) (redoblaje) * Creepshow (1982) - Dexter Stanley (Fritz Weaver) (redoblaje) * Halcones de la noche (1981) - Peter Hartman (Nigel Davenport) (redoblaje) * Los locos del golf (1980) - Dr. Beeper (Dan Resin) * La vida pública de Jesús (1978) - Herodes (Richard Peterson) * Los usurpadores de cuerpos (1978) - Dr. David Kibner (Leonard Nimoy) * Regreso a casa (1978) - Capitán Bob Hyde (Bruce Dern) * F.I.S.T. (1978) - Vince Doyle (Kevin Conway) * Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nueva esperanza (1977) - Tío Owen (Phil Brown) (redoblaje de 1997) * New York, New York (1977) - Voces adicionales * Aeropuerto '77 (1977) - Martin Wallace (Christopher Lee) * La canción sigue siendo la misma (1976) - Peter Grant * Poder que mata (1976) - Arthur Jensen (Ned Beatty) / Presentación * Sin miedo a la muerte (1976) - Inspector Frank DiGiorgio (John Mitchum) * Rollerball (1975) - Rusty (Shane Rimmer) * Barry Lyndon (1975) - Narrador (Michael Hordern) (primera versión) / Sir Richard (Peter Cellier) (2ª versión) * Atrapado sin salida (1975) - Harding (William Redfield) (redoblaje) * Tiburón (1975) - Concejal / Pescador nocturno #2 (redoblaje) * El secuestro del Pelham 1-2-3 (1974) - Sr. Azul (Robert Shaw) * Calles peligrosas (1973) - Giovanni (Cesare Donova) / Insertos (1ª versión) * El exorcista (1973) - Dr. Klein (Barton Heyman) (versión extendida) * Frenesí (1972) - Jefe Inspector Oxford (Alec McCowen) (redoblaje) * La venganza de Ulzana (1972) - General * El abominable Dr. Phibes (1971) - Superintendente Waverley (John Cater) * Harry el Sucio (1971) - Teniente Al Bressler (Harry Guardino) (redoblaje) * Shaft (1971) - John Shaft (Richard Roundtree) * Los diamantes son eternos (1971) - Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Charles Gray) (redoblaje DVD) * 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) - Michaels (Sean Sullivan) (redoblaje) * Khartoum (1966) - El Mahdi (Laurence Olivier) * La Pantera Rosa (1963) - Sir Charles Lytton (David Niven) * Imitación de la vida (1959) - David Edwards (Dan O'Herlihy) * Drácula (1958) - Dr. Van Helsing (Peter Cushing) (redoblaje) * Romance al atardecer (1957) - Frank Flannagan (Gary Cooper) * La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1956) - Hesketh-Baggott (Noel Coward) / Funcionario del ferrocarril (Ronald Colman) / Encargado de las apuestas en Lloyd's / Orador de la campaña de Mandiboy * ¡Qué bello es vivir! (1946) - Nick (Sheldon Leonard) * Sabotaje (1942) - Charles Tobin (Otto Kruger) * Serenata argentina (1942) - Don Diego Quintana (Henry Stephenson) * El halcón maltés (1941) - Luke (James Burke) (redoblaje) Series de TV John Rubinstein * Jessie (2014) - Ivan * Esposas desesperadas (2009-2012) - Director Hobson * Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (2011) - Gorog Alan Dale * Dinastía (2017-presente) - Joseph Anders * Lost (2006-2010) - Charles Widmore Chris Mulkey * Agente Carter (2016) - Bud "Tío Bud" Schultz * The Glades: Sol mortal (2011) - Frank Morgan John Glover * Agente Carter (2015) - Periodista del New York Times * Smallville (2001-2011) - Lionel Luthor Wallace Shawn *Chica indiscreta (2010-2012) - Cyrus Rose *Chica indiscreta: G.G. (2012) - Cyrus Rose Joe Morton * Eureka (2006-2010) - Henry Deacon * Doctor House (2005) - Senador Wright Tim Curry * Psíquico (2007) - Nigel St. Nigel * Family Affair (2002-2003) - Sr. Giles French Roger Allam * Parade's End (2013) - General Campion * Game of Thrones (2011) - Illyrio Mopatis Sammo Hung Kam-Bo * Walker, Texas Ranger (2000) - Sammo Law * Ley marcial (1998) - Sammo Law Otros * Power Rangers: Dino Super Charge (2015-2016) - Padre de Shelby (James Gaylyn) * The Comeback (2014-presente) - Mickey Deane (Robert Michael Morris) (2ª voz) * Gotham (2014-presente) - Maestro de ceremonias (James Monroe Iglehart) (1ª temp., ep. 16) / Connor (Clark Carmichael) (1ª temp., ep. 21) * Lindas mentirosas (2015) - Dueño de la galería (Patrick Bristow) * The Thundermans (2014) - Gerald Campbell (Robert Curtis Brown) * Level Up (2013) - Maldark (John Novak) * Psíquico (2013) - Lloyd French (Jeffrey Tambor) * Teen Wolf (2012-presente) - Gerard Argent (Michael Hogan) * Animales políticos (2012) - Vice Presidente Fred Collier (Dylan Baker) * Rizzoli & Isles (2011) - Almirante Frost (Ernie Hudson) * El misterio de Anubis (2011) - Victor Rodenmaar Jr. (Francis Magee) * Cuello blanco ** Adam Wilson (Cotter Smith) (2011) ** Profesor George Oswald (Aidan Quinn) (2010) * Nikita (2010-2013) - Percy Rose (Xander Berkeley) * Downton Abbey (2010-2012) - Dr. Richard Clarkson (David Robb) * NCIS: Criminología Naval (2010-2011)- Anthony DiNozzo Sr. (Robert Wagner) * Construyendo un parque (2010) - Clarence (Jack Wallace) * Homeland (2011-presente) - John Redmond (Michael O'Keefe) * Huesos (2010) - Gregory Gering (Thomas Kopache) * Persecución (2010) - El jefe (Afemo Omilami) * Good Guys: Detectives por error (2010) - Frank Savage (Gary Cole) * The Glades: Sol mortal (2010) - Mike Ogletree (John Carroll Lynch) * Southland (2009-2011) - Detective Daniel Salinger (Michael McGrady) * Castle (2009-2011) - Stephen J. Cannell * Chica indiscreta (2007-2009) **Mr. Stahl (Dan Ziskie) (temp. 1, ep. 7) **Profesor de historia (Bill Kux) (temp. 2, ep. 24) **Hombre en el partido de Polo (Evans Forlidas) (temp. 3, ep. 44) * 24 (2009) - Agente Remick (Peter Onorati) * El mentalista (2009) - Dr. Roy Carmen (Christian Clemenson) y voces diversas ** Bret Stiles (Malcolm McDowell) (temp 2 ep 20) (2010) ** Tom Mitchell (Robert Pine) (Temp 3 ep 11) (2011) * Melrose Place (2009) - Sr. McKellan (Joe Lando) * Las aventuras de Merlín (2008-2012) - El gran dragón (John Hurt) * True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2008-2012) - Andy Bellefleur (Chris Bauer) * Sobrenatural ** Uriel (Robert Wisdom) (2008-2009) ** Reverendo Sorenson (Dan Butler) (2005) ** Dr. Jennings * Mentes criminales - Agente Jeff Bedwell (John Lacy) (4ª temp.-presente) y voces diversas * Caso cerrado ** Max Heidhorn (Luke Askew) (2008) ** Randy Price (Michael Paré) (2004) ** Henry (John Marzilli) (2004) ** Henry Phillips (Brandon Routh) (2003) * ICarly ** Sr. Howard (David St. James) y voces adicionales (2007-2012) ** Sr. Feldon (Steven Hack) (2009) ** Harry Joyner (Oliver Muirhead) (2008) * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales * El secuestro (2007) - Vance (Giancarlo Esposito) * Daños (2007) - Amos Denninger (Steven Gilborn) * Private Practice (2007) - Ronald (Ivar Brogger) * Mentes criminales ** Dr. Stan Howard (Michael O'Keefe) (2007) ** Gill Seymour (David Grant Wright) (2006) * Psíquico ** Bill Peterson (Dan Lauria) (2007) ** George Takei (2006) * Héroes (2006) - Chandra Suresh (Erick Avari) * Doctor House ** Gabriel Wozniak (John Larroquette) (2006) ** John (Cooper Thornton) (2006) ** John Henry Giles (Harry Lennix) (2005) * La oficina (2005-2009) - Hank Tate (Hugh Dane) * Medium (2005-2008) - Larry Watt (Conor O'Farrell) * Close to Home (2005) - Phil Swinger (John Bishop) * Rescátame (2004-2011) - Kenny Shea (John Scurti) * Veronica Mars (2004-2007) - Van Clemmons (Duane Daniels) * O.C. Vidas ajenas (2004-2006) - Abogado Hoades (Lamont Thompson) * Lost (2004) - Richard Malkin (Nick Jameson) * Drake & Josh (2004) - Maestro (Braeden Marcott) * Cortes y puntadas ** Ike Connors (J.K. Simmons) (2004) ** Doctor (George Wyner) ** Stan (Sal Landi) (2003) * CSI: Miami (2003-2012) - Sargento Frank Tripp (Rex Linn) * Monk ** Dr. Charles Kroger (Stanley Kamel) (2003-2008) ** Tte. Adam Kirk (Stephen McHattie) (2002) * Las Vegas (2003-2005) - Gavin Brunson (James McDaniel), Warren Herman * Sexo en la ciudad (2003-2004) - Aleksandr Petrovsky (Mikhail Baryshnikov) * Joan de Arcadia (2003-2004) - Director Chadwick (Morocco Omari) * Aves de Rapiña (2002-2003) - Alfred Pennyworth (Ian Abercrombie), Presentación e insertos * Fastlane (2002) - Papa John (John Doe) * Pirlimpimpim (2001-2007) - Coronel Teodorico (Ary Fontoura) * Alias (2001-2006) - Dr. Bresell / Narrador (2ª voz) * Mutante X (2001) - Frank Thorne (Douglas O'Keeffe) * OZ (2000-2003) - Kareem Said (Eamonn Walker) * Hechiceras (2000) - Brujo oscuro (Arnold Vosloo) * Providence (1999-2002) - Dr. Hansen (Mike Farrell) * Tocado por un ángel (1999) - Nick Stratton (Eric Roberts) (ep. "Made in the U.S.A") * Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman ** Dr. Bernard Klein (Kenneth Kimmins) (1995-1997) ** Lord Nor (Simon Templeman) (1996) ** Jason Trask (Terence Knox) (1993) * Los inventores (1995) - Concertmaster (Ross Petty) (Capítulo "La lucha de Bach por la libertad") * Tiempos inolvidables (1993-1997) - Leonard Zimm (John Lefebvre) * MacGyver (1987) - Lyle (Vincent Schiavelli) * Bonanza ** Harry Crawford (Parley Baer) (1966) ** Lijah (Rodolfo Acosta) (1965) * Misterios sin resolver - Voces diversas * Los videos más asombrosos del mundo - Voces diversas Anime Tesshō Genda * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Aldebarán de Tauro * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno - Aldebarán de Tauro (versión TV y DVD) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos - Aldebarán de Tauro (versión DVD) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro - Aldebarán de Tauro Keiichi Nanba * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco- Afrodita de Piscis * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno- Afrodita de Piscis (versión TV y DVD) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos - Afrodita de Piscis (versión DVD) Unshō Ishizuka *Cowboy Bebop - Jet Black *Pokémon Advanced Generation - Rey de Pokélantis *Crónicas Pokémon - Nick *Pokémon XY - Duque Duchateau Otros * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Syd de Mizar Zeta / Dócrates / Jamian de Cuervo / Argethi de Herácles / Dr. Asamori / Locutor del Torneo Galáctico / Hombre en el departamento de la Marina * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Dr. Asamori * Kitaro - Fantasma de los velorios / Padre de Yuki (ep. 37) * Robots Ninja - Damian * Soul Hunter - Gran Maestro Tienson * Bailando con vampiros - Voces adicionales * Naruto - Tazuna / Toubei Kagetsu / Kuniji / Cantinero * Naruto Shippūden - Danzō Shimura * Zatch Bell - Padre de Kiyo * Pokémon - Sr. Saridakis * Crónicas Pokémon - Flint * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Moori * Dragon Ball Super - Director (eps. 73 y 74) * La máquina del tiempo - Tondekeman * Doraemon - Nobisuke Nobi (1ª voz) * Bleach - Sawatari * Dr. Slump: Las travesuras de Aralé - Gyaosu (Primera voz) y Gran Jefe/Big Boss (Ep. 16-B) * Zenki - Sr. Gondo * Saber Marionette J Again - Científico (ep. 1) * Magi: Adventure of Sinbad - Padre de Hinahoho * Mob Psycho 100 - Terada * Saga of Tanya the Evil - Maximilian Johann von Uger * Baki - Michael Holes * Joker Game - Gunter Kites Series animadas * Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Comandante Skrull (Rick D. Wasserman) * Iron Man: Aventuras de Hierro - Magneto (Ron Halder) * Generador Rex - Sir Anthony Haden Scott (Robin Atkin Downes) * ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Emisario del Señor E (Richard McGonagle) * El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Cabeza de Huevo (Wayne Knight) / Odín (Jess Harnell) * Padre de familia - Sr. Weed (Carlos Alazraqui) * Los Cuatro Fantásticos - Ben Grimm/La Mole (Chuck McCann) * El Hombre Araña: la serie - Dr. Curt Connors/Lagarto (Rob Zombie) * Spider-Man - Herbert Landon / Kraven / Tumbstone (Dorian Harewood) / Matt Murdock/Daredevil / Ben Grimm/La Mole / Nick Fury (Un ep.) * Hulk - General Thadeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (John Vernon) / Líder (2ª temp.) (Matt Frewer) / Narrador * Iron Man - Howard Stark (un ep.) / Titanium Man * Static Shock - Robert Hawkins (Kevin Michael Richardson) * George y Martha - George (Nathan Lane) * La casa de los dibujos - Rey / Dios * Los Simpson - Ned Flanders (eps. 331, 333 y 334) / Justin Hayward (Temp. 10) / Vincent Price (Temp. 10) / Stan Lee (Temp. 13) / Voces adicionales (Temps. 10-15) * Futurama - Leonard Nimoy (Temp. 1) * Crash Canyon - Reginald * La ley de Milo Murphy - Orton Mahlson * The Loud House - Tetherby * El show de los Looney Tunes - Silvestre * El principito - Lux * Babar y las aventuras de Badou - Prospero * Beast Machines - Optimus Primal * Las Tortugas Ninja - Shredder * Beast Wars - Dinobot II (2ª voz) * Rolie Polie Olie - Papá Olie (Adrian Truss) * Ben 10 - Hex (2ª voz) * Loonatics - Silth Vestre (Joe Alaskey) * Las tres mellizas - Shere Khan ep. 35 / Jefe Águila Calva (ep 38) / Leonardo Da Vinci ep. 43 / El Hombre de Mayapán ep.50 / Voces adicionales * ¡Oye Arnold! - Sr. Leichliter (Tim Curry) (1ª aparición) * Protagonistas de la historia - Duque (Capítulo "Leonardo Da Vinci") / Profesor (Capítulo "Marie Curie") * Pájaros - Oficial Pichón * Harvey Birdman, abogado - Halcón Azul * Yvon del Yukón - Rey Louis * Capitán N: El amo del juego - Narrador * El lagartijo de Ned - Tío Frank * Cubitos - Ding * T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Larry * Thomas y sus amigos - Gator * Transformers: Cyberverse - Optimus Prime * Hora de aventura - Rey de Ooo (3ª voz) * Los niños de Oz - Espantapájaros / Rick (Temp. 2) * Los nuevos Looney Tunes - Silvestre * Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales (4ª etapa) Películas de anime * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario (2014) - Aldebarán de Tauro (Rikiya Koyama) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (2010) - Afrodita de Piscis (Keiichi Nanba) (Redoblaje) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del cielo (2010) - Dios (Rumi Kazana) * Cowboy Bebop: Golpeando las puertas del cielo (2001) - Jet Black (Unshō Ishizuka) * El viaje de Chihiro (2001) - Akio Ogino (Takashi Naitō) * Pokémon: El Hechizo de los Unown (2000) - Entei / Profesor Spencer Hale (Naoto Takenaka) * Detective Conan: El rascacielos del tiempo (1997) - Teiji Moriya (Tarō Ishida) * Ghost in the Shell: Espectro virtual (1995) - Nakamura (Tesshō Genda) * Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos - Nobisuke Nobi Películas animadas Garry Chalk * Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 (2012) - Break * Barbie en una aventura de sirenas (2010) - Break Otros * Cars 3 (2017) - Roscoe y Bubba wheelhouse * Thomas y sus amigos: Misterio en las Vías (2014) - Gator * Barbie y la puerta secreta - Rey Terrance (2014) * Zambezia (2013) - Ajax (Jeff Goldblum) * Horton y el mundo de los Quién (2008) - Voces adicionales * La Isla de los Dinosaurios 2 (2008) - Voces adicionales * Shrek tercero (2007) - Raúl (Guillaume Aretos) * El fantástico Sr. Zorro (2006) - Reportero de Action 12 (Brian Cox) * No hay héroe pequeño (2006) - Napoleon Cross (Robin Williams) * Lucas y el Espíritu de Navidad (2006) - Silvestre (Joe Alaskey) * Animatrix (2003) - Duo (Phil LaMarr) * Los Picapiedras en las rocas (2001) - Xavier (Jeff Bennett) * Un cuento de Navidad (2001) - Ebenezer Scrooge (Simon Callow) * Fantasía 2000 (1999) - Itzhak Perlman * El jardín secreto (1994) - Sargento * Todos los perros van al cielo (1989) - Voces Adicionales (redoblaje) * El Señor de los Anillos (1978) - Gimli (David Buck) * Los caballeros de la mesa cuadrada y sus locos seguidores - Sr. Lancelot; cabeza segunda; otras Miniseries * Impacto (2009) - Terrence Young (Gerard Plunkett) * La Pasión (2008) - Poncio Pilatos (James Nesbitt) * El misterio de Salem's Lot (2004) - Charlie Rodhes (Andy Anderson) * Leyendas de Terramar (2004) - Ogion (Danny Glover) * Napoleón (2002) - José Bonaparte (Ennio Fantastichini) * El décimo reino (2000) - Canciller Griswold (Robert Hardy) Documentales * A su manera (2011) - Melvyn Douglas Wintraub * Walt y el grupo (2008) - John Canemaker * Una tragedia americana: Una mirada de Spike Lee sobre el Katrina (2006) - Ray Nagin Telenovelas y series brasileñas Ailton Graça * Carceleros (2018) - Joselito * Ciudad prohibida (2017-presente) - Paraños * Totalmente diva (2015-2016) - Florisval * Imperio (2014-2015) - Xana Summer * Flor del Caribe (2013) - Quirino * Avenida Brasil (2012) - Silas * Las cariocas (2010) - Djalma * Cuna de gato (2009-2010) - Tião (José Sebastião dos Santos) * Siete pecados (2007-2008) - Baron * Cobras y lagartos (2006) - Ramires * América (2005) - Feitosa Paulo Figueiredo * La esclava Isaura (2004) - Sebastião Cunha * Mujeres apasionadas (2003) - Afrânio * Corazón de estudiante (2002) - Prefecto Lineu * Lazos de familia (2000) - Rodrigo Ernani Moraes * La guerrera (2012-2013) - Kemal * Belleza pura (2008) - Milton Gracindo Júnior * Poder paralelo - Guido Flores * Los milagros de Jesús - Eloy Juca de Oliveira * Amazonia (2007) - José de Carvalho * El clon (2001) - Dr. Albieri Umberto Magnani * Los milagros de Jesús (2014) - Timeo * Los tramposos (2012-2013) - Genivaldo Otros * La tierra prometida (2016) - Rey Durgal (Roberto Frota) (ep. 10) * Partes de mí (2015) - Profesor de Julia (Jayme Periard) * ¡Victoria! (2014-2015) - Manoel Ferreira (César Pezzuoli) * La vida sigue (2011-2012) - Mariano (Francisco Cuoco) * Fina estampa (2011-2012) - Gigante (Eri Johnson) * CuChiCheos (2001) - Giancarlo Villa (Mauro Mendonça) * Vivir la vida (2009-2010) - Jean Marie (Jean Pierre Noher) * Niña moza (2006) - Padre Tobías (Clementino Kelé) * Belíssima (2005) - Abogado de Valdete (Javert Monteiro) * Chocolate con pimienta (2003-2004) - Ludovíco Canto e Mello (Ary Fontoura) * Terra Esperanza (2002-2003) - Padre Romão (José Lewgoy) * Presencia de Anita (2001) - Roberto (Antônio Mastaler) * Terra Nostra (1999) - Altino (Odilon Wagner) Cortos animados * I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat - Silvestre Videojuegos * Lego DC Super-Villains - Voces adicionales * Spider-Man - Norman Osborn * Horizon: Zero Dawn - Karst * Batman Viewmaster - Alfred Pennyworth * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Danzō Shimura (Hiroshi Itō) (2016) * LEGO Avengers - Brian Braddock / Captain Britain (2016) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados - Aldebarán de Tauro (Tesshō Genda), Syd de Mizar Zeta (Yū Mizushima), Anunciador del Ring (Batalla de 1000 dias) (2015) * Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) - Elias T. Walker (Stephen Lang) * World of Warcraft (2014) - Profeta Velen, Malfurion Tempestira Televisión * Mi pequeña soledad (1990) Teatro * Telaraña Curiosidades * Alfonso ha interpretado 2 personajes del seiyu Tesshō Genda los cuales son Aldebarán de Tauro en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y Nakamura en la película de anime Ghost in the Shell: Espectro virtual. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980